Loki the Alicorn of Mischief
by AvatarAmidala1985
Summary: To keep himself from being a prisoner of either Odin or Thanos Loki travels to Equestira and meets the Mane Six. Will he befriend them or decide to conquer their world?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe, I also don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Hasbro does.

Author's Note: In this fic Loki will be an alicorn, but I feel that the members of Asgard's royal family would be alicorns if they lived in Equestria, so Thor, Loki, Odin, and Frigga will be the only alicorns added if they go to Equestria.

Chapter 1

It didn't take long for Twilight Sparkle to realize that she was in a dream. The sun and the moon weren't in the sky which made everything quite dark, but she could tell that she was in Ponyville. Snow fell from the sky and ice covered the buildings. Twilight tried to call out to her friends, but no one came.

When a harsh gust of wind blew towards her, she used her wings to shield her face. The harsh wind caused the snowflakes to cut into her wings. Once the gust of wind died down Twilight pulled her wings away from her face and she saw an alicorn standing in front of her.

Twilight has always thought that only mares could become an alicorn, but this alicorn was obviously a stallion. The alicorn had blood red eyes with slit like pupils, when he sneered at her she could see fangs in his mouth. The slit like pupils and fangs reminded her of when Princess Luna was controlled by Nightmare Moon. He had light blue fur with strange darker blue markings that looked like they were carved into his skin. There were beads of ice in his long black mane and tail. His cutie mark was a golden helmet with large curved horns, behind it forming an X was a deadly looking spear and a staff with blades and a blue orb on it.

"Why should I deny my destiny of conquering every world, in fact I will start with this world," snarled the alicorn. He had an accent that Twilight had never heard of before this nightmare.

"Please don't do this, you are my friend," said Twilight as tears stung her eyes. Twilight didn't know why she said that since she never met him.

"Friendship makes you weak, you can't fight me without your silly friends or the Elements of Harmony," said the alicorn before he shot a blast of magic energy from his horn.

At that moment Twilight woke up in her bed. Twilight looked out her window and saw the moon that was bathing her in its soft light. In spite of the calming atmosphere, Twilight felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest. There was a possibility that this nightmare was showing her the arrival of a threat coming to Equestria, but unlike Pinkie Pie and her Pinkie Sense Twilight never really had any form of premonition before. It didn't help that this alicorn implied that he caused harm to her friends. The fact that she didn't see the sun or the moon implied that he probably caused harm to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

Twilight wondered if she should write to Celestia about this dream or if this was something that she shouldn't worry about. She always did fear how she would deal with a problem if she lost her friends and the Elements of Harmony, if she would be able to fight against any threat or if she would be powerless. It is possible that this nightmare is only projecting that fear onto my mind, thought Twilight. Twilight smiled when she saw Spike sleeping peacefully in his little bed. I don't think that there will be problem with waiting until morning to write a letter to Celestia, thought Twilight who was starting to feel like the dream was starting to become a distant memory.

* * *

In the palace of Asgard Loki smirked as he sent a blast of magic that destroyed the guards that were guarding the royal library. After Thor had removed the chains and metal muzzle that the Avengers put on him, Loki was able to escape after a quick and unexpected attack towards Thor. He wasn't going to let Thor drag him to their father like some sort of lowly prisoner and he wasn't going to let himself fall into the hands of Thanos either. Loki knew that Odin would never believe that his actions on Midgard were caused because the Chitauri had controlled him like Dr. Selvig and Hawkeye, he was going to have to find a way to escape Asgard. If Thor was unable to see the truth, why would he expect Odin to?

To make matters worse, Thanos and the Chitauri would give him a worse punishment than Asgard could ever dream of giving him. Their puppet failed and if they ever got their hands on him Loki feared what they would do to him. Thankfully Loki had a plan, when he was a child he remembered Odin telling him about multiple worlds that weren't attached to the Bifrost. Loki just had to find one of these worlds where he could retain his magic just in case Odin or Thanos found him.

It didn't take him long to find the book with the teleportation spell in it, he quickly opened the book and found the spell and started to chant the spell. He didn't pay attention to which world the spell chose for him, he just cared that he would be able to keep his magic. Thankfully he disappeared right before Thor found him.

But while he was traveling to this new world something seemed to go wrong, his body was changing against his will. He screamed in pain as his bones changed and his clothes were being torn apart. The last thing he noticed before he blacked out was the feeling of sprouting a pair of wings and something was coming out of his foreheard.

* * *

That morning Twilight had a letter written and delivered to Celestia before the ground shook which caused the books to fall from her book shelves. At least I had been planning to reorganize my books soon, thought Twilight as she used her magic to start to put the books back on the shelves.

Just then she heard someone knock on the door. "Spike answer the door and tell whoever is there that I am busy," said Twilight. But when Spike opened the door Discord pushed Spike out of the way and came into the room. Twilight was quite surprised to see Discord here since he seemed to spend most of his time with Fluttershy every since he had been reformed which started the rumors that the little yellow pegasus was dating him.

"What do you want Discord, I am busy," said Twilight.

"I was watching the butterfly migration with Fluttershy, which was quite boring. But something seemed to fall from the sky and landed in the Everfree Forest. Normally I wouldn't care about something like this, but Fluttershy is worried that there might animals in there that might be hurt and she told me to get you," said Discord. After hearing that Discord watching the butterfly migration with Fluttershy and the fact that he was willing to get Twilight because she was worried about the animals made Twilight think that there might be something to the rumors that Fluttershy was dating Discord.

"Spike, finish reorganizing my books while I check and Fluttershy," said Twilight as she left with Discord.

Fluttershy was waiting outside her cabin with Angel sitting on her back. "Discord said that you needed me," said Twilight.

"I am sure that Discord told you about something falling from the sky and landed in the Everfree Forest, I am worried that whatever fell in the forest might have harmed little animals, I want to make sure that nobody got hurt," said Fluttershy who was ignoring her fear of the Everfree Forest because of the fact that someone might have been harmed.

After Fluttershy told Discord to get their friends and she left Angel with him, they went into the forest. When they were at the halfway point between Fluttershy's cottage and Zecora's home, they reached the edge of a large crater. Not caring about her safety Fluttershy jumped into the crater. "Twilight, come down here there is somepony down here and I think that he is hurt," said Fluttershy.

Twilight carefully slid into the crater and found Fluttershy was standing next to a male alicorn who had the same cutie mark as the one from her nightmare he even had the long black mane and tail of the alicorn. No, my nightmare is coming true, thought Twilight in horror. But she noticed that there seemed to be something differnet about him. His fur was dark green instead of light blue with darker blue markings carved into his skin like how it was in the nightmare.

"Are you sure that it is wise to help him, he might bring harm to Ponyville and Equestria," said Twiliht who didn't know how to bring up her nightmare.

"How can you say that, he is hurt and can't cause any harm after he fell from the sky. We gave Discord a second chance and now he is a better draconequus," said Fluttershy.

Twilight had to admit that Fluttershy had a point this alicorn has done nothing wrong so she had no right to condemn him. But the nightmare kept playing in her mind. "Alright, we will help him. But I will write to Celestia and see what she says about this," said Twilight.

"Thank you, you won't regret this choice," said Fluttershy.

"I hope you are right," said Twilight as she used magic to levitate the alicorn out of the crater.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the characters in the Marvel Universe and I don't own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, Hasbro does.

Chapter 2

Thor muttered quite a few colorful curses as her stared at where Loki was standing a few minutes ago. I should have kept a better eye on him and I never should have removed his restraints, thought Thor in annoyance. Just then one of the guards walked over to Thor. "My Prince, the All Father wants to see you and Loki right now," said the guard. Thor sighed wondering how he would be able to explain to his father that it was through his careless actions Loki was able to escape.

"Where is your brother," asked Odin when Thor walked into the throne room. Thankfully there was only Odin and Frigga sitting on their thrones so he didn't have to tell Odin about his failure in front of a full royal court.

"Father I underestimated my brother and when I had removed his chains and muzzle his used his trickery to attack me and escape. He made his way to the library and used some spell to get out of the palace and now I don't know where he is right now," said Odin as one of the guards walked into the throne room and handed the spell book that Loki must have used to make his escape.

"It looks like Loki has teleported to another world," said Odin as he looked through the book.

"Then we should have Heimdall find him with his sight," said Thor.

"It isn't that easy, the spell he has used in this book has teleported him to a world that is not connected to the Bifrost. Heimdall's sight is restricted to the Nine Realms that are part of the Bifrost," said Odin.

"Even if Heimdall was able to look into these other worlds, Loki is able to hide himself from Heimdall with his magic," said Frigga who didn't like that Loki was being dragged back to Asgard so he could be punished. She felt that Loki wasn't in control of his actions and they should find a way to help him instead of punish him. Frigga would never say this out loud, but she was probably happy that Loki had found a way to escape even if it would be a while before they could see each other again.

"It will take a while, but I am sure that I will be able to find the world that he sent himself to and I will teleport you there," said Odin.

"I can even bring along the Avengers so they could help me," said Thor who wanted to find Loki and get him back to Asgard before he could cause any sort of damage to that world.

* * *

Celestia and Luna were sitting in the throne room of Canterlot when a new letter was delivered to them from Twilight. "Sister, it looks like we have received another letter from Princess Twilight Sparkle," said Luna. Earlier this morning Twilight had delivered the Princesses a letter about nightmare that might be a prophecy of something to come to Equestria to harm them.

"It seems that the alicorn that was in Twilight's nightmare might have arrived to Ponyville," said Celestia as she quietly read the note.

"Are we going to have Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends use the Elements of Harmony before he is able to cause any harm to Equestria," asked Luna. Celestia could understand why Luna would ask this question, she held great concern for the safety of her subjects like any good Princess would, but right now Celestia had a reason to hesitate.

"Not yet, personally I would like to meet this new alicorn. So far he hasn't done anything to bring harm to Equestria. It is also interesting to note that the first letter mentioned that the alicorn in the nightmare had light blue fur with strange marks on it, while the one that Twilight found with Fluttershy has dark green fur, it is also interesting to note that from the way that this alicorn came here by falling from the sky it may mean that he is from another world and it may be possible that we many learn many things from him," said Celestia who remembered in her youth learning that there were many worlds from her old tutor Starswirl the Bearded about other worlds and Celestia hoped that someday she would meet a being from another world, now it seemed like she was being presented with her dream.

Celestia was also interested in meeting this alicorn because he was male and it seemed that out of the small handful of alicorns in Equestria right now all of them were female, she wondered what it was about this being that could be from another world had made him and alicorn when he came to their world.

"I know that you want to learn more about the alicorns and you want to show mercy like you did with me and recently with Discord, but you might have to come to terms with the fact that he may have come to our world to cause harm," said Luna who was usually very merciful, but was understandably worried about her subjects having to suffer in a world where it was covered in snow and ice which also had neither the sun or the moon.

"I think that I would like to meet him and if you are truthful with yourself I am sure that you would like to meet him too," said Luna.

"You are very wise my sister," said Luna with a smile knowing that Celestia was able to see that in spite of her concern she was also very curious too.

* * *

"He is so cute, I like him," said Pinkie Pie as she was staring right into Loki's face. Pinkie had the tone of voice of someone that was talking about her favorite teddy bear, not a full grown male alicorn who looked to be about the same size as Celestia. At this point Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Spike, and Discord were waiting in Fluttershy's cabin for the alicorn to wake up.

"Pinkie Pie it is very rude to hover in front of somepony's face like that when they are knocked out," said Rarity. In spite of what Rarity said Pinkie Pie still kept her position of standing in front of the passed out alicorn.

"Besides how can you even call him cute when Twilight had some freaky nightmare about him turning Equestria into some frozen wasteland and probably killing us," said Rainbow Dash.

"He doesn't seem that evil to me," said Pinkie cheerfully.

"I am not that surprised that Pinkie Pie is so interested in this newcomer, he is filled with chaotic magic," said Discord who was hovering behind Fluttershy.

"Chaotic magic," asked Twilight wondering what Discord meant by that.

"Your magic, along with the magic of the alicorn princesses, and the Elements of Harmony are a form of magic that promotes order, but there are beings like me and Pinkie Pie that deal with chaos and from the feeling that I am getting around this new being he deals with chaos too," said Discord.

If Twilight had been told about order and chaos earlier she would have thought that order equaled good and chaos equaled evil, but there were many times when Pinkie Pie had helped out greatly with her own brand of chaos and she thought of Sombra who was very evil but represented an corrupted form of order.

"Spike had Celestia sent a response yet," asked Applejack.

"Not yet," said Spike. Twilight hoped that Celestia would do something soon because she was still worried about the coming of this alicorn would mean. Twilight was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when she saw that the alicorn was starting wake up and she wondered how he would react to waking up to the sight of Pinkie Pie.

Author's Note: In the next chapter Loki wakes up to a world of talking ponies and finds out that he is one of them too, he will also meet Celestia and Luna. Don't worry I was already planning on having the Avengers coming to Equestria and becoming ponies, I am just trying figure out what type of pony each Avenger would be. So far I only know that Thor will be an alicorn too. If any of you have suggestions I would like to hear them.


End file.
